The present invention relates to an installation for sorting out disk-like slugs out of the slug channel of an automatic coining machine with a slug control mechanism for determining reject slugs, with an arrangement for determining an interruption in the feed of the slugs, arranged downstream of the slug control mechanism as viewed in the travel direction, with a device for stopping the feed of slugs to the slug control mechanism and with means for ejecting sorted-out slugs out of the slug channel.
The increase of the production output of automatic coining machines requires a slug control in the feed system which reacts dependent on the machine cycle--at the cyclic rate of the ram. The discharge of the reject slugs is to take place automatically and is to occur at such a speed that also at high stroke numbers a standstill of the automatic coining machine is avoided.
Disk-like slugs are fed in automatic coining machines by way of rotary or vibration drums to a slug channel and in vertical automatic coining machines by way of the later, for example, to an individualization device which by separation provides for the feed of individual slugs one after the other. The disk-like slugs delivered from the separating chute by means of a separating slide member to a revolving disk are to be fed to the coining station. For avoiding defective coinings, a slug control station is provided in the feed channel (the assignee's own construction), by means of which the reject slugs are sorted out. The slugs coming from the drum pass through areas adjusted to thickness and diameter. A bent or excessively thick slug as well as a slug deviating in diameter from the desired slug thereby blocks the further feed of slugs in the feed channel between the slug control station and the individualization device.
Both the feed to the slug control mechanism as also the transmittal into the continuing slug channel is prevented by way of one slide member each during the occurrence of an interference (occurrence of a reject slug), which is to be determined by way of sensors. The recognized reject slug is blasted out of the area of the slug control mechanism by outflowing air. The automatic coining machine continues to run for such length of time as slugs are present in the feed channel and the individualization device and with the use of a revolving disk, are then also present in the same. However, it has now been found that only with the use of two feed channels between the slug control mechanism and the individualization slide member which require a considerably greater space demand, sufficient stored slugs are present to bridge the reaction time of the slug control mechanism. As test runs have indicated, a further increase of the stroke number of the automatic coining machine to, for example, to 700 strokes per minute and above is not possible if such a slug control mechanism is to be used.
In contrast thereto, it is the object of the present invention to provide a slug control mechanism of the aforementioned type whose reaction time for the ejection of sorted-out slugs is reduced in order to enable a considerable increase of the number in coining strokes from, for example, 400 to, for example, 700 strokes per minute and thereabove on the part of the automatic coining machine without the need for a further additional intermediate storage of slugs.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that an aperture for the passage of sorted-out slugs is provided in the bottom of the slug channel, the aperture is at least partially kept closed by at least one shaped member, the one shaped member is movably supported in the manner of a shutter in front of the aperture by way of a pressure cylinder to open up the aperture for short periods of time, the shaped member includes a first abutment surface, a similar first abutment surface is disposed mirror-image-like opposite to the first-mentioned abutment surface at a fixed shaped member for the further conduction of slugs with the desired diameter, the first mentioned shaped member includes a second abutment surface, a similar second abutment surface is disposed mirror-image-like to the first abutment surface at the fixed shaped member, whereby the second abutment surfaces are arranged in the travel direction of the slugs in front of the first abutment surfaces and pass over into an area tapering to the desired diameter of the slugs for blocking a slug with excessive diameter, the shaped members include support surfaces extending at the same height and aligned with the bottom of the slug channel, with respect to which the first and second abutment surfaces are disposed perpendicularly, the shaped members include aperture surfaces arranged at a distance from one another whose distance from one another corresponds to the diameter of too small a slug, and the slug channel is limited in its height by a fixed thickness gauge with a support surface which is at a distance to the support surfaces at the shaped members, and with an inclined inlet surface which is inclined to the travel direction of the slugs for a large opening width for the detection of slugs also deviating in thickness.
In addition to the advantages of a considerably higher output of the automatic coining machine with the slug control mechanism according to the present invention, it has been found in an advantageous manner that only the inlet to the slug control mechanism has to be blocked by a stoppage device. The shaped members predetermining the desired dimensions serve at the same time for the opening of the rejection channel, i.e., the determination of a reject slug effects a release movement of the part which has determined the deviation. The reaction periods could be considerably reduced by this recognition in accordance with the present invention. The shaped members are mirror-image-like at least within the areas having the desired and limit dimensions so that the manufacture thereof and installation is facilitated from that point of view. The slug control installation is adjustable with few manipulations to a slug with different dimensions.